


Escape

by EBDaydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dany gets to react to Viserion's death, Episode: s08e01 Winterfell, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Season/Series 08, and other emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBDaydreamer/pseuds/EBDaydreamer
Summary: Daenerys wished she and Jon could have stayed there forever, in each other's arms, uninterrupted for a thousand years.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has probably been done already but Dany deserves to react goddamnit!  
> This is un-beta'd and written very quickly. I haven't read the books so this is the TV show only with a few minor book details I've gathered from other fics.

She wished more than anything that they could stay there for a thousand years, just the two of them, uninterrupted by duty. Despite, well, everything, Daenerys had never been so happy as she was in Jon’s arms. After he’d successfully… warmed her up, he held her for only the Gods knew how long - just the two of them laid together at what may as well have been the edge of the world. For so long, Dany’s life had revolved around helping those who could not help themselves and taking back her family’s throne from the corruption of the Lannisters. She believed if she accomplished that, she’d finally feel that sense of home she hadn’t felt since she was a girl.

But she’d found it already: with Jon.

And that almost made her want to throw it all away.

“Where are you?”

She turned to face him. “I’m right here, actually.”

He titled his head, a soft smile gracing his lips, encouraging her to elaborate.

“Just thinking about staying here forever, just the two of us.” She bit her lip and repositioned herself so her head rested on his chest, her fingers coming up to trace the scars she knew so intimately now. “Leaving it all behind.”

“Aye,” he sighed, “but as lovely as that sounds, neither of us could do that.”

No, they were too loyal to their people. “I know, but it’s nice to think about.”

Not that she often did, she couldn’t afford that luxury - that distraction. Although when she thought about it, the image was her, her children and that house with the red door and the lemon tree; never before had the picture involved someone else, someone to love, someone to grow old with. Never, until Jon.

They didn’t speak again until they were clothed, waiting for the dragons to return from the hunt she’d sent them on.

“Do you think they’ll find much in this weather?”

Jon shrugged. “Hopefully. Even in the shittiest weather conditions, we always managed to find something.”

“You used to hunt here?” she inquired.

“Not often,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, “we usually preferred the forests, but I always had a soft spot for this place.”

She tilted her head to see his face. “Were you trying to impress me with a waterfall, Jon Snow?”

“Maybe,” his cheeks reddened slightly, not enough for him to be too embarrassed, but enough for some light teasing. Unfortunately, he beat her to it: “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Maybe,” she responded, matching his tone.

She was tempted to pull him into another kiss, to undo the last few minutes to feel his skin against hers when she heard the cries of her children approach. Time to leave.

Dany pulled out of his embraced, linking their hands and guiding him towards the dragons. “Excited for your second ride?”

He huffed, and this time she didn’t resist the urge to giggle. “It may be thrilling, but it’s bloody terrifying.”

“It goes away, eventually,” she assured him.

He snorted. “Easy for you to say: you’re their mother, they’d never let you come to any harm.”

“They would never let you!”

Jon hummed, eyeing the dragons sceptically. “Rhaegal, perhaps, but I don’t think Drogon likes me.”

“Yet,” she promised. “It’s a wonder Rhaegal took to you so quickly, actually. I wonder if he was so eager for a rider.”

The corners of his lips quirked upwards. “Does the Mother of Dragons play favourites?”

Her draw dropped and she tried to scold her expression into one of offence, but she knew her eyes gave her away. “No! Drogon just happened to be the one I rode first. I got used to him.”

He gave her a fake judgemental look.

“He saved me!” Her smile dropped when she realised: “He saved me whilst Viserion and Drogon were chained up- Oh Gods! I’ve been playing favourites!”

Jon laughed as she snatched her hand back to cover her face in mortification. “I’m a horrible mother,” she groaned.

“No,” Jon said, and she felt him tug her hands away from her face. “Come on, I was teasing. You’re a fantastic mother. Anyone could see how much they love you.” He brought her gloved hands to his lips in a delicate kiss.

He released her hands and she brought them together around his neck. “You’re too kind. If you’re not careful I may just have to be warmed up again.”

“Oh no,” he said dryly.

She giggled - because she did that now, apparently, because of him. “We could get on their backs right now, fly to the edge of the world, never look back.”

“As thrilling as this all sounds, it also sounds very much like a distraction.”

She sighed. Casting her gaze to the snow, she brought her hands down from his neck to rest on his chest, keeping herself upright. He’d figured it out, because of course he had. He could do that now: figure her out.

He hooked his fingers under her chin and brought her gaze back to him. “Dany, I know you’re not alright. How could you be?”

She let out a shaky breath. “Viserion would have loved you the most. He was the only one not wary of strangers that didn’t directly pose a threat.” She gripped his cloak tightly. “He was like an overexcited puppy: so impatient, yet so sweet. He couldn’t hunt for the life of him.” She gave a watery laugh. “Stealth wasn’t his strength. Rhaegal would usually take pity on him and share.”

She tugged on Jon’s cloak, her lower lip wobbling. She could feel the intensity of his gaze, but she couldn’t meet it, couldn’t handle that right now. “And to think my sweet boy… being used like that…” She forced air into her lungs. “He didn’t die for nothing: he died for so much worse. He died to add to that… monster’s forces.”

Jon’s arms tightened around her,  bringing her head to rest against his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. One hand left her waist to cup her head, his fingers gently stroking the loose strands, whilst his thumbs caressed her temple. She let it go.

“Shh,” he comforted her as her body began to shake violently with sobs. “I’m so sorry, Dany. It’s all my fault-”

“No,” she snapped, lifting her head enough to meet his eyes. “No. I chose to go after you that day, Jon. When we left without you… it didn’t matter if we had the wight, because Viserion truly would have died for nothing. I didn’t go to try and negotiate a peace with Cersei - I went to save you.”

There was too much emotion coming from both of them: Dany felt like she should break under it. She’d never loved someone so much before, never felt so loved in return. Love was dangerous, yes, especially during war, but Dany couldn’t bring herself to care in the slightest.

“And I meant what I said: I’m glad I saw it. I was beginning to believe you anyway, but you truly do need to see for your mind to comprehend it properly.”

She straightened so she could look him in the eyes properly. “I’m going to avenge my son.” She glanced over her shoulder at the dragons waiting for them. “Even if I have to make brother fight brother.”

Her attention shifted back to Jon as he lovingly wiped away her tears and cupped her face with his hands. “Together,” he promised, “we’ll avenge him together. And when all this is over, if somehow we’re both still alive after all this shit, I’ll take you up on your offer. You, me, dragons and the edge of the world.”

She smiled and let herself be pulled closer to him, closing her eyes as their lips met in a tender kiss.


End file.
